


Tired

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [38]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “Tired, tired with nothing, tired with everything, tired with the world’s weight he had never chosen to bear.”― F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Beautiful and Damned





	Tired

There was once a time when he would surround himself with people, and all the noise and chaos that accompanied them; but ever since his return, he found people to be exhausting, and realized how exhausting it was just to exist at times. Even breathing, just taking in air and blowing it out again, seemed difficult even on the good days. Today was not a good day. Today, he just wanted to sleep; not talk or move, but even sleeping seemed out of reach at the moment.

He sighed as he felt Stephen shift in their bed, and wished he could tell him what it meant to have someone who understood his need for silence. The words he needed existed somewhere. 

Words.

He used to be good with words, once he could charm and persuade with words, he could out talk anyone if need be once upon a time. He sighed again as Stephen pressed a kiss to his shoulder, then another between his shoulder blades, before he paused for just a fraction of a second, allowing him to take a breath, before he draped his arm over his hip, and pulled him closer into his chest.

Once he would have needed convincing to close his eyes and rest; now, with a few wordless gestures, he understood he was granted a reprieve from the outside world. He searched for Stephen's hand, then threaded their fingers together carefully and pressed their joined hands against his chest, and knew, somehow he knew he was understood in a way he wasn't sure he understood himself. He closed his eyes and swore under his breath as he felt himself tremble at the thunder that rumbled above them, and the once gentle spring rains that had turned torrential.

Stephen's arm tightened around him and soft words were at last whispered at his ear, "rest. The world is on its own today, love. I've got you and I won't let you go."


End file.
